Raising Roger
by azab
Summary: AU in modern world where Ace is the father of a ten years old Roger
1. new start

**Sorry for the new sudden story but I am trying to kill plot bunnies**

**This will be an AU where Ace is the father of Roger in a modern world **

**Do you want it to be a yaoi or just family oriented, if yaoi then send me the pair if not I just want to tell you I don't write hetro and don't forget to review**

Looking at the train's window Ace thought about the boy sleeping next to him, his son Roger

Up until he was twenty Ace lived a normal life, hanging out with his friends not caring about anyone else since he was his parents' only son then one day everything changed when a women came with a four years old child and told him that it was his

the identity of the child's mother was his girlfriend in high school who disappeared suddenly after the second semester, now after four years not only did he found out the reason of her sudden disappearance but he had to take care of the child since she couldn't take care of the trouble maker kid anymore and was giving him up

The first two years were hard on Ace since the kid was uncooperative and he didn't know how to take care of children, but after an accident where Ace was sent to the hospital they bonded and somehow the kid became overprotective of his father which made Ace wonder why their became reversed

Now four years later the kid was ten and he was twenty six, they were moving to a new town since he lost his last job and had some difficulties in getting one in his hometown, he wished they could settle in this new town well and his son be able to make some friends


	2. new school, no job

**I own nothing**

**KashixKashi: you are a genius thank you for the awesome ideas **

**A/N: sorry for the late update but the next one will be later since I have finals coming up so I apologize in advance, and the pair in this story is decided to be MarcoXAce, also don't forget to leave a review to let me know how you felt about the chapter**

* * *

When morning came Ace woke up groaning as he felt something heavy land on his stomach, opening his eyes he glared at his grinning son

"Roger get off" said Ace who was trying to go back to sleep

"No!"

'This brat' thought the now wide awake adult as he tried to move the ten years old kid but wasn't succeeding as the kid grabbed him with both of his hands

"Roger!" Ace tried to reason with the kid but it was pointless since the kid started to laugh at his father

"no!" deciding that he had enough the man pushed himself up and causing the child to fall head in his lap and legs on his father's face, pushing his son's leg off his face he felt it being replaced with the other leg and each time he pushed a leg it was replaced with the other and Ace heard his son laugh which made him smile and continue with their silly game until he noticed the time on the clock that read seven thirty

"Roger why didn't you say it was late" said Ace as he pushed both of his son's leg and got out of bed while carrying his smirking son

"I tried but you sleep like a log dad" said the ten years old as his father put him down and started to rush around their new apartment while getting tripped over boxes and falling miserably on his face each time which made a funny scene for the kid who was watching it all while leaning against the wall

"Roger don't stand there go and change" said Ace as he noticed his mistake since his son was already changed for school

"I already did Dad~" said the ten years old in a sing song voice which made the older feel like an idiot

"Ah...Ahm... ok just let me get my coat" said Ace as turned around only to trip on another box, hearing his son laugh he groaned again

* * *

arriving at his new school Roger wasn't so happy with how it looked but he put on a smile so his father could not notice his displeasure, the man had too many problems and worried a lot, the kid didn't want to add up to his father's problems, waving back to his father the boy watched the man leave since he finished talking with the principle and finished doing his son's paper work, turning around to face the school with a scowl, he decided to take this school down and run havoc

arriving at his class the boy knocked on the door and was greeted by a warm smile from a female teacher who was called Makino and after introducing himself he was asked to sit near a blond kid who looked cool in Roger's eyes so he decided to be friends with him, the other kid didn't look interested in being friends with the black haired boy but he knew that he could make him his friend if he bugged him enough

* * *

Ace felt nervous as he sat in the waiting room, his turn to be interviewed was next and he was feeling anxious, hearing the sound of the door opening he turned around and saw two men coming out of the room then they shook each other's hands, he felt dread wash over him at the scene then one of the men turned his attention to him

"Excuse me sir but are you here for the interview" said the man as he approached him, Ace got up and stood facing the man

"Yes" said Ace as he nodded his head

"Then I am sorry to inform you that we had already chosen enough numbers of employees and we can't exceed the number" hearing the man's answer Ace felt angry

'So basically you are saying that you don't want anyone anymore, why can't they just say it in my face?' thought Ace angrily, putting on a friendly smile he answered

"It is ok I understand"

* * *

Waiting for his son at the school gates Ace was feeling depressed and the sunset wasn't making him any better, he didn't want to move again but he needed a good job if he wanted his son to live a good life

Ace watched the students getting out of the school gate until he spotted his son wild hair, he smiled as he saw Roger talking to a blond kid with glasses, the ten years old looked excited about something and the father didn't have it in him to take away his new friend from him so he made his mind to find any job

noticing his father at the main gate Roger waved to get his attention and when his father waved back he said good bye to his new friend Rayleigh and dashed to his father, after reaching his father they began to walk back to their apartment and the ten years old filled his father of his daily activities while moving his hands and jumping excitedly

"So the kid who was with you at the entrance is Rayleigh" said Ace while putting his hands on his chin

"Yup! So what about you, did you get the job?" asked Roger looking at his father and noticing his posture becoming stiff

"No but I have other options" Ace didn't want to lie to his son but he didn't want to make him worry about things that aren't meant for him to worry about

"You are lying"

"no I am not" ace signed and rubbed his son's hair, for some reason his son was always able to detect when he was lying, Roger then stayed silent for a moment watching his father with sharp eyes which made Ace gulp then said in a calm voice

"if you want to move again it is fine with me" hearing those words from his son's mouth Ace stopped in his track, noting his father sudden stop Roger stopped too and turned to look at his father

"no Roger we are not moving" said Ace in a stern voice, he couldn't understand why his son always put himself second after his father, Ace didn't like that and wanted his son to live happily not to sacrifice things for his own selfish needs

"But dad-"

"no buts" said Ace as he began to walk again, he walked past his son and slowed down until he heard the kid's footsteps behind him, turning his head he looked at his son who was smiling and looking at their shadows, Ace slowed more and when Roger caught up to him he took the kid's bag from him and slanged it behind his shoulder earning him a whine from the ten years old which made him laugh and soon his son joined him too

"What do you want for dinner" asked Ace when they reached their apartment and Roger answered happily

"Pizza!" Ace laughed at his son's excited face and Roger pouted at his father


	3. Garp, Luffy and Shanks

**I own nothing**

**Prupru: thank you dear and I hope you like this chapter**

**Blueguacamole: thank you dear and I am glad you enjoyed it **

**A/N: sorry for the late update and I wanted to ask you what you think about jumping in time, since I will do a jump after the next chapter, and I hope you don't hate it, the jump will be by two years so Roger will be 12, and don't forget to review**

**Also, this chapter is posted to my dear older sister who shares the same birthday as Luffy which means today, so Happy birthday sis, happy birthday Luffy**

* * *

siting in the principal's office Roger looked at the boy seated next to him, Monkey D Garp his rival, he and Roger always were challenging each other at every chance and today just as any other day they got into a fight with each other, but this time they were caught by a teacher and were sent to the principle office, Roger wasn't worried about telling his father but he didn't want to upset the man, his father was already over working himself

when the door opened and two men came inside Roger felt his heart sink, his father was here and he wasn't going to be pleased with him, looking back at his father he noticed that his father wasn't looking at him, so looked down at the ground, then from the chair next to him he heard Garp talking to the other man who had a weird scar under his left eye, Garp was laughing and the man/boy was laughing too, looking at his clothes he noted that he wore high school uniform

_'so he must be Roger's older brother'_ he thought, he was cut off of his musing by hand on his shoulder, turning around he found his father looking at him, his father then winked at him and he grinned back

'_He isn't disappointed_

* * *

after getting out of the principal's office his father had offered to buy him, Garp and Garp's older brother (who was named Luffy) food, and they found themselves eating at MacDonald, his father had found a job in some company after working some odd jobs for three weeks and now he started to pumper his son, Roger didn't mind his father pampering him but he wished that his father would stop wasting too much money on things that the boy deemed unnecessary like toys

While eating he and Garp got into another competition of who managed to eat more which Roger won, he was happy but he preferred if Garp's brother wouldn't get too close while talking to his father, Roger didn't appreciate people trying to steel his father from him

* * *

waking up early Roger grinned and hurried to wake his father up, today was a holiday and his father had promised him to spent the whole day with him but as he got out of his room he heard his father's voice from down stairs and was surprised to hear him awake, when he entered the kitchen he saw his father talking on the phone while laughing, Roger felt anger build inside of him and stood in the kitchen's door with his arms crossed on his chest waiting for his father to notice him

when Ace noticed his son on the door frame glaring at him, he ended the phone call with his college Marco and looked at the ten years old while trying hard not to laugh, Roger noticed his father was trying not to laugh at him and pouted which was the last string and his father began to laugh loudly, the kid got annoyed at his father for laughing at him but said nothing, he considered himself more mature than his father

Roger for his age was a smart kid and knew lots of things that children his age wouldn't think about, he knew that when the women and most of the men looked at his father they wanted to do R rated stuff with him and he didn't like that idea, to Roger his father was a pure angel who shouldn't be tainted by any dirty human, but he kept that thought to himself and never told anyone about it even his new best friend Rayleigh

* * *

sitting on his father's lap Roger flipped between the channels board, his father fell asleep due to his Narcolepsy and left the ten years old to watch the movie alone, Roger wanted to spend the time with his daddy not with his sleeping daddy, closing the TV he leaned on his father's chest and giggled when he felt the man start to eat his hair in his sleep, turning around the kid got the best idea to punish the man and when Ace woke up and went to cook the lunch he walked back to the mirror when he passed it, looking at his own face that was marked with a black marker Ace smirked thinking of a way to get back at his son and after lunch Ace gave the ten years old a tickle attack for all the trouble he went through to get the marker off

in the evening Ace took his son to the sea since both of them loved to hear the sound of waves and was surprised to find a teenager there siting alone, Ace went to talk to the boy and Roger felt himself get angry as he followed his father, in the kid's opinion his father was just too good of a man, to let anyone handle his own problems and always tried to help people even when they didn't want to

The teen was fourteen years old and he was named Shanks, his mother had kicked him out of the house and Ace felt pity for the boy, Roger didn't give his pity thought since he noticed that the boy was laying but stayed silent since the boy looked interesting enough and he was thrilled by the idea of having an underling

* * *

Shanks spent two days at their house and became a good friend to Roger, but unfortunately he had to leave when Marco his father's work college came to their house and saw him, turned out that shanks was Marco's nephew who ran away from home to try living on his own, Ace was shocked and Roger pated his father's head earning him a frown which he snickered to, his father was too naive for his own good

saying good bay to Shanks who apologized to Ace after getting beaten up by his uncle, Roger glared at Marco's back, he didn't love the older man since he could see how the man stared at his dad most of the time, Ace tried to make him like the older man but got tired when he realized his son wasn't going to change his mind any time soon, he hoped one day Roger would take the silly idea that everyone tried to enter into his pants and be more friendly with people but that was just his wishful thinking


End file.
